Aventura en ¿Shi-Shitenhoji?
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: ¿Quién le iba a decir que eso fuese a ser posible? ¿Qué manera tan loca de entender ciertas o muchas cosas de la vida?
1. La Puerta Falsa

**Hola!**

 **Pues aquí trayéndoles una nueva marihuanada mía esta vez de el Príncipe del Tenis, principalmente con el equipo de Shitenhoji.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **La Puerta Falsa**

 _Las personas solo notan cuando uno es distante y apático, pero nunca se ponen a pensar en los motivos y experiencias que nos han llevado a ser así, llega el momento en que te hartas de esa situación, te cansas de hablar con las mismas personas, de las mismas respuestas, de los mismos comentarios que remarcan la actitud de uno, pero jamás los_ errores de los demás.

 _A veces es preferible fingir que escuchas el sermón y marchar a tu habitación que quedarte a discutir._

—Deberías obedecer más a tu padre. — Esa era la voz de la mujer que se supone debería conocerla mejor.

— _¿Debería?, ese hombre ni siquiera es mi padre, desde que llegó me has hecho a un lado._ — Sus pensamientos siempre eran los mismos, y como siempre nunca podía expresarlos y eso era porque la respuesta siempre era la misma.

—Tú, nunca entiendes nada, solo te metes en problemas y me metes a mí en problemas con tu padre.

La misma historia, las mismas palabras los padres no entienden a los hijos y viceversa los hijos no entienden a los padres.

— _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fui feliz?, ah sí, cuando papá aún vivía, nunca le reproche a mi madre el que se casara de nuevo, después de todo era normal, ¿verdad?, digo, no podía pedirle que se quedara sola, pero lo que siempre le reprochare es el que le dé más prioridad a su nuevo esposo que a mí._

Sus pensamientos eran claros y a la vez turbios, ¿acaso eran celos?, o de verdad su madre le había hecho aún lado, cual perro que pierde su encanto al crecer.

Antes de que se diera cuenta el sermón de su madre se había acabado. Realmente es que siempre era lo mismo, nunca le cambiaba por eso ella ya se lo había aprendido y por eso mismo es que dejo de prestarle atención.

Después de todo y como ya se mencionó siempre era lo mismo.

"Todo el día te la pasas encerrada, no hablas, no haces nada por tu vida, solo traes problemas, tu actitud es molesta", vaya que todo era malo en ella, pero ese no era el problema principal, sino el que le había pasado para que ella hubiese cambiado tanto.

Todos los días era lo mismo, el mismo pleito, ¿por qué esta vez iba a ser diferente?, ¿por qué demonios tendría que preocuparse?

Se marchó a su habitación, en ella estaba todo lo que la mantenía viva, vídeo juegos y series, bueno tal vez su madre tenía algo de razón, pero en todo ello, ella encontraba algo que con las personas no… valores, si era raro, loco, descabellado, mira nada más por donde, ahora parezco Adela Micha dando tantos sinónimos.

La tarde trascurrió como siempre, ella viendo series y bueno su familia, en lo suyo, de rato le dio sed y salió de su cueva rumbo a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

—A veces me pregunto, ¿por qué le di a luz? — No quería créelo, a pesar de que lo estaba escuchando, esa voz era inconfundible.

— ¿Qué esperabas, tiene el mismo temperamento de su padre? — Esa era la voz de ese sujeto, él solo abría la boca para haces más grande la brecha entre su madre y ella.

—Ahora te arrepientes, ¿eh? — Susurro mientras regresaba a su habitación.

Jamás creyó oír a su madre decir tal cosa, su madre siempre fue la mujer que se empeñaba en decir que lo hijos no tenían la culpa de las malas situaciones en la familia y que si de cierta forma los causaban, era porque debían acercarse a ellos, pero por lo visto solo eran palabras vacías.

La noche trascurrió y ella la paso en vela, por más que trataba de dormir no podía, cada que trataba de cerrar los ojos resonaban las palabras de su madre como un potente taladro en su cabeza, antes de que pudiese contenerse, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, sus ojos estaban completamente húmedos, pero su rostro parecía perdido, no reflejaba tristeza solo… nada.

Era como si estuviese muerta, pero no era así y para ser francos en ese momento era lo que más deseaba, igual y no se solucionaba nada, pero esas palabras fueron una bala directa al corazón.

Todos los bonitos recuerdos de ella y su madre comenzaron a difuminarse y quienes tomaban sus lugares en su mente eran las endemoniadas cuestiones que más que dar paz o respuestas, solo le atormentaban más.

El día siguiente era sábado, su madre y su padrastro se iban a trabajar desde temprano y por supuesto ella no tenía clases y aunque las hubiese tenido, de seguro que no asistía se sentía mal, devastada, como si la hubiesen golpeado un montón de pandilleros, o algo por el estilo.

Se levantó sin ganas y sin fuerzas, prendió el ordenador y entro a Zeldalook, tal vez una de tantas tonterías le levantaba un poco el ánimo.

Pero nada, nada de lo que leía y veía le animaba en lo más mínimo, entre más trataba de olvidarlo más presente se le hacía.

Harta, se vistió y salió de casa, tal vez un poco de aire fresco le tranquilizaría, tal vez encontraría respuestas o tal vez simplemente se le pasaría, después de todo no había nada que una caminata en el parque y un poco de aire fresco no resolvieran.

Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras caminaba, ya no pensaba en lo que su madre había dicho, ahora por su mente circulaba una idea que llevaba años dándole vueltas a la cabeza y nunca antes se había tomado la molestia de meditarla o mínimamente retenerla, pero ahora parecía la mejor solución.

Para cuando se dio cuenta estaba en medio de un puente peatonal y justo debajo de ella estaba un tránsito bestial, los carros pasaban a toda marcha uno tras otro.

—Todo… se reduce a… esto. — Su voz era apagada, casi muerta.

Se subió al barandal del puente, mientras miraba al cielo.

No lo pensó dos veces y se soltó del barandal.

Tal vez había un poco de arrepentimiento, tal vez había otra solución, tal vez fue estúpida e impulsiva, pero ya estaba cayendo, ¿qué más podía hacer?

— ¡Esta muerta!

 **Se acabó!**

 ***Zeldalook, parodia barata de Facebook.**

 **Espero haber comenzado bien, no se creo que únicamente soy buena escribiendo cosas depresivas XD**


	2. ¡Están de JODA!

**Hola!**

 **Pues aquí trayéndoles una nueva marihuanada mía esta vez de el Príncipe del Tenis, principalmente con el equipo de Shitenhoji.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **¡Están de JODA!**

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe, un cuerpo cayo de espalda contra el suelo, su cabeza reboto debido al impacto. Un fuerte grito no se hizo esperar, alrededor de ella había muchas personas, todas horrorizadas al ver tal escena.

¿Estaba muerta?

¿Estaba viva?

¿Alguien iría a prisión?

¿Fue accidental?

¿Fue intencional?

Eran preguntas y a la vez murmuros, de la gente huevona que en lugar de llamar a una bendita ambulancia se ponen como idiotas a preguntar santo y seña o, a grabar con sus jodidos celulares.

— ¿Estas bien? — Era la voz de un chico, claramente estaba conmocionado y preocupado por ella. — ¡Vamos, reacciona! — Dijo tomando su cabeza y poniéndola sobre su mochila.

— _¿Qué esta… pasando?, ¿dónde estoy?_

— ¡Oye no me espantes!, responde, no fue mi intención lo juro. — El joven de cabello rubio platinado se disculpaba y a la vez trataba de traerla en sí.

— ¿ _Una voz?, no, no solo es una, son varias._

— ¿Pero qué ocurre? — Esta vez era un hombre de cabello castaño con apariencia de vago. —Oh, cielos iré por él.

— ¿Por él? — Cuestiono el rubio.

— _¿Quién es…?_

Parecían rápidos en cuanto una urgencia lo ameritaba.

— ¿Puedes ayudarle? — Pregunto el castaño.

— Hm. — Parecía que esa era su forma de decir "Sí".

Para pronto, comenzó a hacer un rezo budista, típico que se hacen en lo velorios.

— No inventen. — Esta vez quien llego a la escena era un pelinegro de ojos verdes oscuro. Mismo que se puso a recoger algunas cosas que estaban regadas por el suelo.

—Estoy…

Todos voltearon a la dirección de la que provenía dicha voz.

—… ¿Muerta? — Su voz denotaba su clara confusión y además cierto grado de dolor.

—No inventes, solo fue un golpecito con la bicicleta dudo que alguien muera por eso. — Dijo un poco consternado el rubio.

La chica dirigió su mirada hacia él y en ese instante, sus ojos se abrieron cual platos, se dio la sentada tan rápido que se sintió mareada, pero aun así no cabía lo que estaba viendo.

—Yo, debería estar muerta. — Dijo segura de lo que decía.

—Ya estas, no es para tanto, digo perdón fue una imprudencia mía pero no es para tanto. — El chico no sabía si reclamar la actitud extraña de la chica, o actuar cabizbajo, pues sabía que de cierta manera él tenía culpa.

Ella por su parte seguía empeñada en que debía estar muerta.

—Salte del puente. — Dijo en un susurro para sí misma mientras trataba de encontrar explicación alguna. — ¿Acaso fue un sueño? — Esta vez su voz fue más audible.

El castaño con apariencia de vago se acercó y con su dedo índice toco la rodilla derecha de la chica, cosa que le ocasiono un poco de dolor.

—Si fuese un sueño no te dolería, ¿no crees? — Miro fijamente a la chica, era difícil para el saber el color de cabello de la cría y eso era porque lo tenía teñido de varios colores, clara señal de rebeldía, o al menos eso parecía.

Ella lo veía de igual manera que él a ella, no era posible ese hombre era… no, de ninguna manera, era imposible.

—Ven, te llevare a la enfermería de la secundaria para que te revisen. — Volteo a ver al chico que le hablaba, realmente las cosas estaban mal.

El chico a su lado era de cabello rubio platinado y ojos color almendra, su piel era clara, su complexión era delgada su brazo izquierdo estaba cubierto por unas vendas, portaba aparentemente su uniforme, una camisa blanca y un pantalón de vestir negro, zapatos del mismo color.

No cabía lugar a dudas era él. Su figura, sus rasgos, su voz, era él.

Pero no había manera en que eso fuese posible.

—Pero que linda~ — Sonó una voz quebrada —si es que me entienden—.

El chico, poseedor de esa voz se acercó a ella.

—Que linda eres ~, tu cabello es muy llamativo un claro ejemplo de rebeldía y rechazo a la so-ci-e-dad~

Ella lo observo fuera de órbita, no era homofóbica ni nada pero, bueno nunca había tenido a uno cerca.

—No me toques, ni un pelo. — Dijo la chica al ver que el joven dirigía su mano hacia la cabellera de ella.

Ese comentario "hirió" los sentimientos del joven. Cosa que le dio oportunidad a ella de observarlo con más detalle.

Su cara parecía la de un anciano, bueno solo cuando hacia ciertas expresiones, llevaba anteojos, su piel era más clara que la del rubio, su cabello era corto muy corto era de un tono opaco, su físico también era delgado y llevaba un… ¿vestido?

Sus reacciones y acciones dejaban en claro quién era, no de nuevo, no podía o, ¿sí?

—Tal vez solo son coincidencias. — Volvió a murmurar pero para su sorpresa el de anteojos la escucho.

—Pequeña las coincidencias no existen, todas las cosas pasan por algo, inclusive aquellas que uno cataloga como terribles e imperdonables es justamente por ciertas acciones que el ser humano comienza a cuestionarse más cosas de las que puede entender y resolver… — Su explicación quedó a medias debido a un renacuajo que llego gritando.

— ¡Hey, ¿qué pasa?! — Gritoneaba y brincaba para abrirse camino.

— _¡No… puede ser!_ — Otra voz reconocible para ella.

Y antes de que su cerebro procreará las posibilidades de haber ingerido algo que le daño el cerebro, el poseedor de esa voz se plantó enfrente de ella, al lado del vago castaño.

Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su cabello era rojizo su piel era un poco más oscura que la de los otros dos, era de complexión delgada y de estatura baja, prácticamente un Hobbit, también era bastante hiperactivo tanto que comenzó a lanzar un arsenal de preguntas a todo el mundo mismas que nadie respondía, igual y era porque no daba tiempo a responder cuando ya había lanzado otras 500 preguntas más.

Para sorpresa de todos la chica se había puesto de pie frente al enano pelirrojo, alzo sus manos y las puso en las mejillas del chico y rápidamente comenzó a pellizcarlo, suavemente tratando de comprobar que era real.

—No, es falso… es real. — Balbuceo mientras veía fijamente al chico y continuaba tocándolo.

El pequeño soltó la carcajada y se deshizo del agarre de la chica.

—Claro que soy real, ¿qué esperabas?, ¿qué fuese un dibujo? — El pequeño se sobaba la mejilla derecha, al perecer era donde la chica había aplicado más fuerza.

Ella volteo de lado, se puso en cuclillas y comenzó a parlotear en voz baja. —Tal vez, si me quede dormida, debí haber usado morfina o algo por el estilo para conciliar el sueño, quizás use más de la cantidad apropiada y me caí de la cama tan fuerte que por eso siento dolor, sin embargo fue más las dosis y es por eso que no me he despertado, ¡ahí está! — Soltó una leve risita, claramente la situación la estaba volviendo loca pero para ella, eso tenía sentido.

—Pues no sé qué habrás tomado, pero definitivamente, sí que te hizo daño. — Otra voz conocida, no Dios deja esta cruel broma y despiértala.

— ¡¿Eh?!

—No digas, "¡¿eh?!", estabas parada a media calle con los ojos cerrados y estabas balbuceando algo. — Hablaba mientras leía algunos papeles. —Shiraishi te hablo para que te quitaras del camino e hiciste caso omiso. — Finalizo quitando la vista de los papeles y fijándola en ella.

—Shi… ¿raishi? — Dudaba de haber escuchado bien.

—Kuranosuke Shiraishi, para servirte. — Contesto el rubio, mientras se ponía de pie y le sonreía a la joven.

— ¡ _No me jodas!_ — Ya no sabía si estaba emocionada, asustada o si de plano se había vuelto loca.

—Yo soy Kintaro Toyama. — Hablo el pequeñito que hace rato era víctima de sus pellizcos.

—Koharu Kojinki~

—Gin Ishida. — Hablo el corpulento que momentos atrás estaba rezando por su alma.

Aun no se lo podía creer, era demasiado irreal.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Hablo fuerte y claro el pelinegro.

Eso la puso en una encrucijada, no había olvidado su nombre, pero… ¿qué pasaría si lo decía?

Para pronto se acordó de una muy buena frase que escucho en una serie, definitivamente esa frase le salvaría el trasero o al menos le daría tiempo a pensar que carajos haría.

Se puso de pie y habló.

—Es muy común dar tu nombre antes de preguntarle a alguien más el suyo. — mentalmente se visualizó con una pose súper cool. — _¡Ay, güero!, me siento bien Sasuke Uchiha._

Pero para su suerte el chico no se doblego.

—La mayoría ya se han presentado, porque no muestras un poco de educación o que, ¿acaso te has olvidado de tu nombre? — Lo último, lo dijo en un tono tan arrogante, que a ella le hizo enfurecer, pero aun no sabía si decirles su nombre o no.

—Claro que recuerdo mi nombre, para tu información mi nombre es… _¿qué carajos digo?.. ah ya._ Teodora Vicenta de la Purísima Concepción de la Inmaculada Trinidad Villavicencio. — Si, nuevamente buscaba hacer más tiempo.

Todos quedaron atónitos ante tal nombre, tanto por lo largo como por lo tontito que sonaba.

—Qué raro, en tus papeles de transferencia se estipula que tu nombre es Ana Lilia Márquez Pacheco. — Alzo la ceja izquierda y con su mano derecha agitaba una carpeta.

Todos la observaron, tratando de entender, por qué había mentido con su nombre.

— _¿Cómo… es decir que papeles?_ — Su rostro mostraba su consternación y confusión.

El pelinegro se acercó y le extendió la mano dejando frente a ella la carpeta que segundos atrás él estaba agitando.

—Pensándolo bien, le haces honor a tu apellido, actúas como si estuvieses " **pacheca** ".

Lilia ignoro por completo el comentario del chico, tomo la carpeta y la abrió, ahí encontró todos sus datos, su nombre completo, el grado en el que estaba, sus calificaciones, creyó que estaba todo en esas hojas hasta que se percató de dos cosas.

La ausencia de su antigua secundaria y el nombre de sus padres, eso la dejo aún más confundida.

— ¿Teodora Vicenta? — Hablo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lilia solo regreso la mirada a esas hojas que ahora la habían aterrado más de lo que ya estaba.

—Vaya por lo visto has estudiado en casa toda tu vida ~

—Bueno eso explicaría por qué tenía los ojos cerrados y balbuceaba cosas, tal vez estaba tratando de controlar sus nervios. — Dijo el chaparro mientras caminaba a la entrada de la escuela.

Por su parte ella seguía sin saber qué hacer, no sabía en donde estaba… bueno si sabía, pero no estaba muy segura de que tan cierto fuese aún seguía empeñada en que no era real.

Seguía metida en sus pensamientos, no prestaba atención a nadie a su alrededor y bueno una vez comprobado que la chica estaba bien, o casi bien todos los mirones siguieron con sus caminos.

—Ven, te llevo a la enfermería. — Esa voz la saco de sus pensamientos y para cuando trato de reaccionar estaba siendo llevada de la mano por el mismísimo Kuranosuke Shiraishi.

Tomada de su mano no hizo nada más que seguirlo, sin decir nada y a la vez sin creer nada.

— _Están muy chulos los cosplays y muy buenas sus actuaciones, pero no me tragare todo esto, ¡no señor!_

Hasta no ver no creer, ese era su lema pero por lo visto en esta situación, ver no le bastaba para creérselo, definitivamente llegaría al final de todo, terminaría con ese absurdo sueño.

Seguían caminado por el instituto cuando los vio.

—Los chicos de Seigaku. — Hablo a tontada al ver a los 9 de Seigaku.

El capitán de dicho equipo Tezuka, la miro fijamente, él era frio pero algo le decía a ella que ese chico si era real, podría dudar de los demás pero no de esa mirada afilada, esa seriedad tan firme, esa postura, todo era completamente inimitable, ni si quiera Yuji Hitoji podría imitarle.

—Deben… estar… ¡bromeando! — Pego el grito y salió corriendo de ahí, el pasillo era largo y vaya que la secundaria era grande, cada dos salones había otro pasillo, era un laberinto aquello, pero eso no le impedía a sus piernas dar marcha con todo lo que tenían.

" _Estaba tan atareada corriendo que no preste atención al frente, para cuando me di cuenta estaba tirada en el suelo. La caída fue brutal, prácticamente caí de nalgas, el aire me abandono por completo, ni si quiera podía hablar y con quien choque por lo visto le valió un pepino._ "

— ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde caminas? — Nuevamente él.

El chico engreído que le había hecho sentir tanta presión que termino dando un nombre churro.

— _¡Idiota!, no me fastidies más._

—No solo no eres capaz de recordar tu nombre, sino que tampoco sabes caminar. — Él ya estaba de pie mirándola como si fuese inferior.

Lilia estaba atónita nuevamente, cayó en cuenta de que eso era joda, no era real.

—Muévete o tendré que pisarte.

El chico precia muy seguro de sus palabras, ¿acaso de verdad la pisaría?, el joven dio un paso al frente poniendo en alerta a la chica de cabello teñido.

— ¿Qué te pasa?, tu no eras así Hikaru Zaizen. — Las palabras salieron de sus labios, no tuvo tiempo de meditar lo que decía, solo… salió.

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido, él jamás dio su nombre y ninguno de los muchachos le había llamado por su apellido en presencia de ella.

" _Sabía que la había regado nuevamente, pero no recordaba que Zaizen fuese así de arrogante, claro no hablaba mucho, y si era grosero, pero no tanto, realmente era otra persona, nuevamente me aferraba a la idea de que esto no era real._ "

— ¿Quién demonios eres y por qué sabes mi nombre?

La chica dio un ligero respingo y comenzó a mover los ojos como si aquello le ayudase a pensar en que contestar. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando el joven la interrumpió.

—Y no salgas que viste el partido de las nacionales por televisión, porque ese juego no se trasmitió en el extranjero, y tu boleto señalaba que acabaste de llegar ayer a Japón. — Eso fue directo, grosero, cierto y lo peor es que de no ser por esa carpeta ella no tendría ni la más jodida idea de lo que ocurría, ¡vamos aun así no sabía cómo torcía el rabo la puerca!

La presión aumentaba, no sabía que hacer o decir, estaba asustada, no era como si el chico se viese como la gran amenaza, pero le daba miedo ser descubierta, y lo que era una estupidez, pero es que le daba miedo el tener el miedo de ser descubierta, vamos que ni ella se lo explicaba, solo era como si todo se viniese abajo y una parte de ella no lo quería, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca.

El silencio era sepulcral, cosa que solo alimentaba más aquel sentimiento en ella.

— ¡Zaizen bastardo! — Bien, se lo tenía merecido, pero no era para tanto.

— ¡Eso fue muy grosero! — Era una voz calmada, un poco siniestra y a la vez amable.

Una guerra de miradas asesinas se plantó frente a ella, parecía que nunca tendría final, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro izquierdo, viro la cabeza y vio a un simpático chico de cabello castaño rojizo. Mismo que le ayudo a ponerse de pie y le llevo devuelta a la enfermería, porque sí, los chicos de Seigaku iban saliendo de la enfermería, ella nunca se dio cuenta porque seguía tratando de encontrarle sentido a la situación.

—Están de joda. — Murmuro para sí misma al entrar a la enfermería.

* * *

 **Nota: Algunas personas en México llamamos "pacheco", a alguien que esta drogado.**


End file.
